Lucy's accident
by charlenerennie7
Summary: This is just the starting of the story, but there will be more chapters to the story. Lucy tries to save a cat, but then she got hit by a car. but will happen if she dids? Will she die or survive. Please read if you want to find out more.


One day Lucy was with her brothers and they were driving her to school. She was a fragile thing. She was always going somewhere, then the next day was Saturday. She didn't see it coming it honked is horn and the tyres started to slip a little bit. She had been trying to save a cat, but Lucy was lucky to have survive the accident.

She was rushed to the hospital, when someone had saw her laying out on the road. Her parents had a phone call saying that she was going to be just fine, but they had to be right about Lucy.

"Come here, you silly cat." Lucy said trying to get it from the middle of the road. Edmund looked out of the window to see Lucy trying to get it out of the road, then suddenly a car came.

"No, Lucy. Don't do it." Her brother shouted out to her, but it was too late the car had hit her. She winced in pain from when the car had. They decided to call Forks hospital. An heilcopter came and picked her up and took her over to Forks. One of her cousins had been living there, since she was born. Her mother had gotten into the car straight away. Aslan had been watching her in his world. It was almost death for Lucy to die, but it had put her in a long coma.

Her mother had been called of the news that had happened to Lucy. Carlisle had walked in and stared at the board. She was unconscious and he checked her tempture to see if it was alright, then the next day came and Carlisle had checked on her to see if she had woken up from the coma.

* * *

But she wasn't dead, she was still alive from what had happened behind her, but she was in a coma and she had been in shock as well. She had been rushed to another hospital and they had to put her on tubes to help her breathe. She hadn't woken up from the car accident, so, it was that she was out cold. She was dreaming that she was dreaming about Narnia, but she thought that she had been going crazy, but she hadn't been. Caspian had been living in England and he wondered what Susan, Lucy, Edmund and peter were doing. He had heard of the terrible news of Lucy's accident. Caspian had been wanting to know how Lucy was doing.

"Edmund, I heard about Lucy." Caspian said to Edmund speaking to him on the phone.

"I know and they say that she might not make it." Edmund said with an almost cry, but Lucy had to keep holding on. Caspian had gotten into the car to see Lucy. Caspian wanted to know something about Lucy.

"Luce, you have to wake up." Edmund said whispering into her ear. Bella's lullaby was being played on a piano. She tried to wake up and stare at her brothers, but she couldn't find her strength to wake up from the coma. Caspian stared at her a bit, ever since they left Narnia Caspian had forgotten to tell Lucy how he felf about her and, suddenly her eyes opened up. She tried to move, but she was still in a lot of pain.

"I'll go get the doctor." Edmund said before getting up out of his seat to get Carlisle.

"Your awake. How are you feeling?" She was feeling like hell, like she was burning. It wasn't her time of dying. She was very weak and she had to stay in hospital for a few days, before she could get back on her feet again, then suddenly Carlisle saw a bit of blood coming from all over her body, he tried to stop it. She was in schock again. They had to rush her to RE. To give her some clean and fix up. Her machine was bleeping so badly. She could end up dying, but she couldn't give up on her brothers and sister, but mostly Caspian.

"We tried to revive her and she's lost a lot of blood." Carlisle said as her mother feel to the floor crying.

"Is she going to be alright?" Edmund asked unknowing that Carlisle couldn't answer him.

* * *

"No, she's not going to be alright, Edmund." Carlisle said finally answering his question, but then Carlisle had another patient come in. Peter stared at her and he wondered what her name was.

"Excause me, but if you don't mind me asking. What is your name?" Peter asked her, while she was sitting on a bed talking to Edward Cullen her boyfriend.

"My name is Bella Swan." She told him and she walked of to see Edward talking to Carlisle. When she realised that she was almost hit by a van herself. Edward saw Lucy in a hospital bed. She looked up at him, but she didn't know his name.

"What is your name?" He asked curiously to find out what her name was.

"My name is Lucy. What's your name?" She asked him curiously as well. Edward knew that he couldn't lie about his name. Because she had been hit badly when she was trying to save a cat. He could see all the blood loss that she had lost from all over her. Suddenly the machine started to bleep again. She fell unconscious again. Carlisle had rushed in to her. Bella was wondering what was going on over in Lucy's hospital room. Her mother had to be kicked out of the room, so, that they could get her heart rate back again. Edward had been standing outside talking about the van accident that had happened while they both were at school. He walked of to Carlisle and stood by Lucy's bedside, then he stroked her a bit.

"My names Edward." He whispered into her ear.

Her heart rate had come back and she was faster asleep, as Edward watched her sleeping, he then set in a car waiting for her to wake. Casipan had stayed by her bedside as well, but he didn't tell her that he loved her.

Jacob had heard of the terrible news by Bella that she had told him about Lucy's accident on the road. Bella didn't even know about Lucy, until she saw her at the hospital laying on a pillow, so, she had went into Lucy's room and set with the two boys that were waiting on her to wake up from her beauty sleep, but they had to leave her while she was asleep, then she woke up looking at Edward, then to Bella, then she turned to face Caspian. Edward was her holding her hand when she was asleep.

"Lucy's stablised and I am going to keep her in hospital." Carlisle said as he walked of into the room where he had left Lucy to sleep. He saw that she had woken up from her rest. She was in a lot of pain. She tried to sit up, but she couldn't. Edward couldn't help, but notice her trying to sit up. He went to get his sister Alice. Lucy wondered while he was gone.

* * *

Her mum then later came into her room and put flowers by her bed side. She had told Caspian to home and get some sleep. He had looked back at the girl who was sleeping silently in peace. He saw the waiting room and, then he started to feel dizzy, but then he dropped to the floor. Carlisle was busy checking up on Lucy. One of the doctors had gotten a hospital bed and took him to another room. Carlisle was taking care of Lucy. Because he was giving her some morphine for the pain that she was in. That it was going to make her a lot more better.

"Carlisle, we have another patient, he had fallen to the floor." One of the nurses said and Carlisle rushed of very quick. Lucy had wondered that it couldn't be Caspian. Edward was told by Carlisle to watch Lucy. Because of the morphine. It was a good thing that he had to watch her, but he cared about her saftey more than Bella's saftey.

"What is your name?" Carlisle asked him putting a blood line into him.

"My name is Caspian." He told him before Carlisle left the room to watch Lucy from outside. Her monter started to act up again. He couldn't have her die in front of him and Edward. The nurses ran into Lucy's room closing the certains and her mum and dad waited to see if she was going to be alright.


End file.
